Additional Content in Mafia III
Additional Content in Mafia III is information or gameplay that's in addition to the main game but not considered Downloadable Content. This content comes in forms such as free recurring content, in game extras, pre-order bonuses and additional background information. Free Recurring Content The makers of Mafia III established a feature called "Free Recurring Content". Due to an outpouring of fan feedback they decided to include gameplay features that were not originally intended to be in the game. Unlike DLC, these features are released as updates and automatically downloaded directly to the user free of charge. This content is detailed below. Character Outfits The game originally did not include an option for the player to change outfits, rather Lincoln's clothing was determined by the storyline. While the game still dictates the player's attire in some missions, you are now free to change outfits to suit your personal style in normal gameplay. See our Clothing in Mafia III article for a complete list of clothing available. Vehicle Customization The game's vehicle customization feature was expanded to include more options not only to boost performance but also to add features like new wheels, personalized license plates, and paint jobs. See our Vehicles in Mafia III article for more information on vehicle customization. Auto Races One of the main features fans wanted were side missions or activities to do in addition to the main storyline. The developers answered this by adding auto racing to the game. Take your tricked-out fleet into the city and enter a series of races. From there, you can earn money, new customization options for your car, and other rewards. See the New Bordeaux Racing page for more information on auto racing. In Game Extras The My2K Entitlements Bonus is available to any player who links their game to a valid My2K account. The bonus includes the IL Duca gold plated handgun and the Classico outfit. Collectibles Album Covers Album Covers are an in game collectible found throughout New Bordeaux. They feature an album cover from one of the Mafia III Soundtrack musicians. Hot Rod Magazines Hot Rod Magazines are an in game collectible found throughout New Bordeaux. Playboy Magazines Playboy Magazines are an in game collectible found throughout New Bordeaux. They feature both centerfold models and articles that can be read with the in game viewer. Communist Propaganda Communist Propaganda are an in game collectible found throughout New Bordeaux. Repent Magazines Repent Magazines are an in game collectible found throughout New Bordeaux. Vargas Paintings Vargas Paintings are an in game collectible found throughout New Bordeaux. They feature a pinup style painting created by renowned pinup artist Alberto Vargas. Pre-Order Bonuses Judge, Jury & Executioner Weapons Pack The Judge, Jury & Executioner Weapons Pack was a pre-order bonus for players in EU, AU, and NZ that became available to all players free of charge on November 7, 2016. The pack includes three distinctive gold-laden weapons: *Praecisione .30 *Exterminatore *Silentium Family Kick-Back Pack The Family Kick-Back Pack was a pre-order bonus for every player who bought Mafia III from any authorized dealer worldwide prior to the game's release date of October 7, 2016. The pack became available for sale through the digital marketplace on November 22, 2016. The pack includes three vehicles and weapons: :Vehicles *Lassiter Leopard *Smith Moray MX100 *Berkley Stallion :Weapons *Barker 390 (Gator Skin) *Camo Model 67 *Trench 1938 Additional Content Additional content refers to material that is not part of the game itself. This is often released by the publisher prior to the game's release and is meant to build up hype for the game and provide fans with additional story and background information. Additional content may also be included through the game menu or other extra features. Mafia III Rivals Mafia III: Rivals is a mobile game for iOS and Android developed by Cat Daddy Games and published by 2k Games. Plain of Jars Mafia III: Plain of Jars is a novelized prequel to Mafia III which tells the story of Lincoln's time in Vietnam and his meeting and working with John Donovan. Lincoln Clay Case Files The Lincoln Clay Case Files follow retired FBI Agent Jonathan Maguire and his lifelong investigation into the events of Lincoln Clay and his actions in 1968 New Bordeaux. New Bordeaux Brochures New Bordeaux Brochures are a series of tourist pamphlets featuring each district in New Bordeaux. New Bordeaux Postcards New Bordeaux Postcards are a pre-release teaser put out by 2K-Games containing coded correspondence sent from Vito Scaletta in New Bordeaux to Leo Galante in Empire Bay. New Bordeaux Tribune New Bordeaux Tribune is the predominant newspaper in New Bordeaux. Thus far the paper has been featured in pre-release teasers where articles describe various events of Mafia III. Mafia Series Timeline The Mafia Series Timeline is a feature of the Mafia Wiki that covers the entire history of the Mafia Series game world in chronological order. From the founding of Empire Bay in 1547 to the final events of Mafia III, every major event in the history of the Mafia universe can be viewed in brief bullet format with links to more in-depth articles. Mafia III Artwork Mafia III Artwork showcases concept and other artwork from the game. Media Holding Cell The Media Holding Cell is a repository of images, artworks, and wallpapers related to the Mafia Series games but not otherwise fitting for other pages. Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content